Chainsaw Incident
by Nickynoton
Summary: Kaname gets more than he bargained for when he arranges to meet Zero just off the school grounds. Do things go as he planned? Or perhaps everything is not as it seems to be... One shot, slight ooc. Based off a random conversation between two friends XD. (Disclaimer: I don't own VK)


Vampire Knight: Chainsaw Incident

Zero hugged himself slightly shivering in the biting autumn wind waiting just outside the workers shed just off the school property for Kaname Kuran to rendezvous with him. No doubt it was another Yuki related meeting and Zero was not looking forward to the encounter. He'd waited well over ten minutes for the Pureblood but as of yet there was no sign of him. He'd even gone through a lot of trouble to make sure Yuki didn't follow him, purposefully leaving misleading clues leading her in the opposite direction. She was so easy to fool. He'd be damned if he'd ever let Yuki or anyone else see him making deals with Kuran.

Just when he thought of leaving the devil himself appeared from behind a tree. Had he been watching him? He shrugged it off and straightened his posture and did his best to ignore the cold.

"Is there a particular reason we had to meet here?" Zero glared, emphasising on the last word.

"A little privacy is best suited for these kinds of situations don't you think?" Kaname tilted his head slightly a strange look in his russet eyes.

"And just what kind of situation is this?" Zero muttered.

A smirk played on the brunette's lips, "Do I really need to answer that?"

"I don't need your blood Kuran; I had it four days ago…" Zero then gasped silently, his gaze dropping to the pureblood's palm. The vampire's long nails were piercing the skin there, sweet hot blood running through his fingers and dripping onto the grass below. He stepped back hissing. "I don't need it!"

He pressed the back of his hand against his mouth and nose to cut off the smell of that which he craved so badly.

"At least we know your beast within doesn't lie…" Kaname murmured quickly closing the space between them, taking advantage of Zero's moment of weakness. Zero realised this and recoiled slamming himself back into the shed which groaned in protest. Kaname pinned his hands to the walls before he could even think of reaching his Bloody Rose.

"You don't think I see you idle gazes at her neck? Is your constant aversion to me really worth risking her life over? Is her blood that much better than mine?" Kaname's face was way too close to his. He turned his head to the side only to lock his sight onto the bloodied hand on his risk. It was so close… _Just a taste. A small lick would be fine…_

Zero growled and tried to shove his nemesis away. Fighting the lure of the other's life force. Or course Kaname's blood was better because he'd had far more of his than precious Yuki's but he'd be damned if he'd ever admit that.

"When will you stop fighting and just give in?" Kaname tightened his grip on the level D.

"Never!" Zero hissed and fought violently with his aggressor. The workers shed, which had handled about enough of the two boys, creaked loudly and suddenly the entire wooden panelled section where Zero had been trapped gave way. The two unsuspecting victims fell through and landed in a heap, limbs somehow tangled in each other, kicking up sawdust everywhere. The two cough and wheezed trying to gain their bearings. However, all too soon Zero found that damned red stained hand against his lips. As he gasped for breath he also inhaled the intoxicating smell of the superior vampire. It was too all too much for the silver haired boy and his beast took over fangs sinking deeply into the flesh before him. It always tasted better than it had the previous time, which was completely unfair for the level D who continuously struggled with his lust. Destiny never seemed to be on his side. Zero closed his eyes avoiding the smirking vampire sitting on his trapping him to the floor near helpless under his stifling gaze.

As the younger was focused on his meal Kaname once again took advantage of the situation slowly separating the hunter's gun from its owner and proceeding with a more devious crime slowly building steam in his mind. Firstly he tipped Zero's chin up confirming that the boy was indeed quite drunk on his blood and brought him to his neck. He complied in his hazy state and clung haphazardly onto his elder.

Zero became acutely aware of the freezing air crawling across his skin, halfway through his feast. He pulled himself closer to the heat above him then stiffened realising where he was. And what he was doing. And with whom he was.

No clothes. No gun and a distinctly horny vampire pushing him into a rather disturbing position. Faster than lightning Zero kicked the perverted pureblood away and scrambled back in his back feet uncaring for the splinters pricking into his soles.

Kaname stood, threw his head back and laughed rubbing his raw bleeding neck. "Any more of that and I would had you screaming for me to take you."

"You bastard!" Zero yelled grabbing that red chainsaw he'd been eyeing subconsciously and yanked the machine to life an ear-splitting raucous erupting from it, "I'll kill you for that!"

Kaname could see from the furious look on his face that Zero wasn't kidding. The ex-human charged at him with a terrifying speed and Kaname took off laughing at how absolutely ridiculous the situation was. A naked chainsaw wielding vampire hunter pursuing a noble who was running circles of eight around the woods dodging the innocent trees that were brought down in the level D's craze. Suddenly he heard shrieking and spotted Yuki in his peripheral vision running after Zero. In her hand were the boy's pants. For a second he wondered how she had found them (both the two of them and the boy's trousers) but then it didn't matter as the saw whizzed past his head.

"Zero! Stop it! Leave Kaname-sempai alone! Come back and put your pants on!" He saw that the poor girl looked so distressed over the Kiryuu boy's lack of dignity, but he didn't have to worry about Zero harming her though, she was far too slow and clumsy frequently colliding into the bushes and tree branches on her mission to clothe the lunatic. Besides Zero was far too focused on decapitating the chortling pureblood who was always a deliberate fraction too far from his chainsaw's reach.

…

"And after that Zero accidentally fell and was cut in half by the chainsaw!" Hanabusa Idou exclaimed with a grin.

Ichijo fliched back as the dark-blonde haired vampire took him by surprise and yelled peering over his shoulder. He clutched the manga he'd been reading out loud close to his chest.

"That's not what happened!" He protested almost pushing Shiki off the couch in his attempted to gain his personal space back from the interrupter. The poor redhead had fallen asleep on his shoulder once again only to have a rude awakening. Rima sighed and leaned over to give the sleepy vampire one of her pocky in sympathy.

"It's what should have happened!" Hanabusa folded his arms and pouted. "No one should get away with attempting to murder Kaname-sama!"

Zero, who'd been tied to a chair and gagged by the vampires who kidnapped him in Kaname's behest, finally managed to spit the crumpled handkerchief out his mouth. No doubt Kuran would have found all this quite amusing, if he found Zero held captive in the Moon dorm foyer. He'd grown considerably irritable after being forced to listen to the story some fan girl had dropped and Ichijo had picked up.

"It never happened at all," He growled earning the stares of all the nobles. "Don't act like it did stupid vampires!"

"I apologise Kiryuu-kun," Ichijo smiled sheepishly; "I assumed that the story would go quite differently. It was only meant to preoccupy our time while we waited for our dorm head to return."

"Don't assume that anything like that would go down well." Zero spat at him struggling with his bindings. "When I get loose you'll all have hell to deal with!"

"You dare speak to us that way!" Hanabusa fumed and was about to use his icy powers on the offender but Akatsuki Kain held onto his collar to keep him at bay.

"Hanabusa," His cousin muttered, "We were under explicit orders not to harm Kiryuu."

"He has no right to speak to us in that manner." Hanabusa grumped and slightly lost his footing on the marble floor trying to get out of his relative's grasp.

"Uncool…" Shiki and Rima murmured in unison at his faux pas.

"Shut up," he yelled them and straightened in a huff.

Ruka swept her long pale brown hair aside obnoxiously, "I can't imagine why Kaname-sama desires that low level's presence.

Zero was about to snap at her about him being right there when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He stiffened immediately and looked up to see the dark haired pureblood staring down at him. He looked away rolling his shoulder to try and shake the hand off of him. Kuran only held on tighter.

"Well that was an interesting story," Kaname said and practically every jaw in the room fell to the floor. "I wonder it ends…"

"Kaname-sama," They all bowed in respect of their leader.

Ichjo glanced and the book and shook his end, "It was unfinished."

"That's unfortunate." A smirk was playing on the vampire's face. "Zero seemed to be quite the character in that story."

"Like I'd ever use a chainsaw." Zero snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Oh," Kaname smiled maliciously, "So if I were to take advantage of you, you'd let me then?"

"No!" Zero stammered, flushing angrily "That wasn't… I didn't mean it like that!"

"Kaname-sama," Hanabusa spoke up, "May we know why you want the level D?"

"No," Kaname gripped the back of the chair that zero was bound to, "you may not."

Zero protested and cussed and cursed at the vampire he'd proclaimed his enemy as he was dragged down the hall and into the next room.

Kaname used his power to close the door but before it was shut and locked he chuckled, "let's just say I was suddenly inspired…"


End file.
